


sick day

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, buffy is like me when she's sick aka a fucking nuisance, everyone say a prayer for marty's sanity real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Go back to bed before you hurt yourself.” Buffy stares him down with a pout, and if Marty was a weaker person, he would definitely fall for her puppy dog eyes.Not this time though.He shakes his head at her, and she pouts even more. He walks over to her, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Buffy glares at him as he hums under his breath before gently guiding her back towards her room. “I’m not sick.” She grumbles and he raises an eyebrow at her before giving her a quick peck on the forehead.- or buffy gets sick, and marty has to take care of her. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	sick day

“Go back to bed before you hurt yourself.” Buffy stares him down with a pout, and if Marty was a weaker person, he would definitely fall for her puppy dog eyes.

Not this time though.

He shakes his head at her, and she pouts even more. He walks over to her, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Buffy glares at him as he hums under his breath before gently guiding her back towards her room. “I’m not sick.” She grumbles and he raises an eyebrow at her before giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

“Sure babe. Let’s get you to bed.” He mumbles, and they walk through the hallway and into her room. They enter her room and she immediately goes to her bed and buries herself in the blankets. He can see the very top of her curls peeking out, and she pokes her head out of her little blanket cocoon to give him a tired smile.

He climbs into bed next to her, and she stares at the wall as she coughs loudly. He wraps his arms around her, and she shivers as she coughs. He looks at her for a moment, before sliding out of the bed, through the hallway, down the stairs and into the Driscoll’s kitchen. He combs through the cabinets, humming under his breath as he found what he was looking for; a bottle of NyQuil and Advil as well.

He walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs, to find his girlfriend wearing one of his hoodies, her eyes beginning to droop closed as she coughed. “Here.” He mumbled, pouring the NyQuil into the small plastic cup that it came with, before handing it over to her. She accepted it, with a shaky tired smile and he kissed her forehead.

He opens the Advil bottle, taking out two pills before handing them over to her as well. She sits up properly, grabbing her water bottle off of her bedside table, drinking some water before swallowing the pills. Marty looks at her, at her messy hair, at how red her nose is, and he smiles. Even when she’s sick and has just spent the last day being a total brat, his girlfriend is adorable.

She motions towards him with grabby hands, similar to a toddler’s, and he chuckles. Buffy pouts for a moment, and he crawls back into bed with her, pressing a kiss to her warm forehead. “I’m sorry I got sick on our anniversary. Again.” Marty smiles, and she wraps her lilac fleece blanket cocoon around the two of them.

“Hey,” he says with a smirk, earning a confused look from her. “At least, it isn’t our three month anniversary again.” Buffy’s cheeks, which were already red from the heat in her face, begin to flush even more as she remembered how she had gotten the stomach flu two days before her and Marty’s three month anniversary. That had been disastrous, to say the very least. 

It was hard to believe that had happened almost a year ago, that they had been together for nearly a year.

“Hey, Marty?” Marty looked down at his girlfriend, who was curled up next to him. Buffy tapped his cheek, drawing small hearts with her pinky, as the NyQuil began to work, her eyes beginning to droop slightly. “I think I finally like being sick.” He raised an eyebrow at her, and she cuddles up closer. “Oh really? How come?”

“I get to hang out with you all day.” She mumbles, already half asleep. She moves closer until her head is resting against his chest, and he stiffens for a moment, before gently wrapping his arm around her waist. “I like hanging out all day with you too.” He whispers, his own eyes drooping, until the last thing he hears, is the light sound of her snoring against his chest.


End file.
